The Twins Who Lived
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: Harry and Hillary Potter are Twins separated after birth. Follow them through their adventure at Hogwarts during their first year at Hogwarts.... Edited
1. Chapter 1

The Twins Who Lived

Harry and Hillary Potter are twins separated after birth. They know nothing about each other until they attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. What is going to happen to them when they finally meet? And what is the trouble that is waiting for them on their first year at Hogwarts? Does it include Lord Voldemort?

Chapter 1

**Name: **Hillary Lilly Potter

**Date of birth:** July 30  
**Best Friends:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley

**Personality:** friendly, bad temper, smart, sarcastic, cocky, gets in a lot of trouble, and spends most of her school year in detention

**Likes:** Qudditch

**Dislikes:** Being called "The Girl Who Lived", Lord Voldemort

**Other:** has powerful magic that she can use without the ministry knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Born Twins**

In the middle of the night of July 31st, 1990, James and Lilly Potter sat on a bed at a Hospital holding two babies a boy and a girl.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" James said happily smiling at the sleeping baby boy in his arms.

"Yeah, they are" said Lilly rocking the baby girl in her arms softly.

"Hello Prongs, Lilly", greeted Sirius Black coming from the door followed by Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello", greeted Lilly and James in union.

"How are my godchildren?" Sirius asked happily looking at the babies, "Do you mind if I hold the girl Lilly?"

"No, not at all", Lilly handed the girl carefully to Sirius.

The girl opened her eyes slowly. As she saw Sirius, she started giggling. He smiled down at her.

"It look like she likes you already Mr. Black", Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I guess", Sirius said happily handing the girl to Remus before taking the boy from James.

"She looks beautiful like you Lilly", said Remus winking at her.

"Obviously, I'm not surprised", replied Lilly jokingly.

"And the boy looks like James", said Sirius, "I bet he's going to be god in quidditch just like you Prongs".

"Of course he will be Padfoot. After all, I was was the star of quidditch when I used to go to Hogwarts", replied James smugly.

"Men", muttered Lilly, "can't you two think of something else other than quidditch?"

Both Sirius and James thought for a moment then replied with a "nah", which made Lilly and Remus roll their eyes.

"Did you choose names for the twins yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, not yet", said James.

"Hmm…let's see", Remus looked at the small boy Sirius was holding then at the girl in his arms, "what do you think of Holly and Alexander".

Sirius held back a laugh which came out as a snort, "Moony, are you drunk or something? These names are _so_ last century"

Remus gave him a death glare, "you're the one to talk _Sirius_"

Sirius mimicked Remus in a squeaky voice before rolling his eyes at him.

Then, there was an awkward silence.

"I got it", cried James startling everyone, "Harry, let's name the boy Harry"

"Harry? I kinda like it" said Lilly, "what do you think guys?"

"I think that it sweets him" Dumbledore said.

"Harry James Potter" said Remus, "works with me. What about you Sirius?"

"Do you like your name, Harry?" Sirius asked the boy in his arms. The boy opened his eyes and giggled at Sirius, "I'll take that as a yes"

"Well that is settled" said Dumbledore.

"One down, one to go", said Sirius.

"How about we name the girl Linda", suggested Remus, "or Elizabeth, or Alexia, or…"

"Seriously Moony", interrupted Sirius handing baby Harry to James, "you really need to stop giving unusual name and give up"

"Fine then..." said Remus looking offended as he handed Sirius the baby girl, "if you think you're _so_ smart in giving names then _you_ do it"

"_My_ pleasure", replied Sirius. He looked at the girl in his arms thinking deeply. He smile at her giggles as he tickled her.

*_she is beautiful, funny, and cheerful. AHA, I got it!!!!_

He looked up at them, excitedly, and smirked, "How about Hillary?"

"Hillary?" asked Remus.

"Hillary", repeated Sirius looking proud at his choice.

"We love it", said Lilly and James, happily.

"What?! Oh, come on. What kind of name I… that name is just. It's so..." Remus sighed as everyone gave him looks, "Okay, I give up. I can't believe I'm saying thins but...Padfoot you win"

"Oh yeah! In your face Remus", taunted Sirius. He handed Hillary to Lilly.

Lilly held the girl lovingly before she let out deep sigh and had a worried face.

"What's wrong?" James asked her wrapping an arm around her.

"It's nothing, just… worried I guess", she replied.

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"Everything; Us, my babies, Voldemort, his followers..." she sighed looking exhausted.

"Don't worry about that now, Lilly", Dumbledore said, "you, James and the twins will be just fine. As for the Death Eaters and voldemort, don't worry about them and leave them for me"

"Yeah", said Remus, "Just relax".

"You know, if one of these twin turns out to be as worried as you, I might kill myself" said Sirius making everyone chuckle.

"Well. I should take my leave now. I have a lot of things that needs to be taken care of", said Dumbledore, "Goodnight".

"We have other things to do too", said Remus, " 'night"

Sirius kissed the twins on the forehead before he left with Remus.

Lilly looked down at the twin babies and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweet little angels. Sweet dreams".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The ending of Lilly and James Potter**

_**Oct 31st 1991 – Halloween**_

Lilly Potter sat in an arm chair holding the beautiful one year old Hillary in her arms. Harry was playing with his toys on the floor. Lilly was thinking of a lot of things. One of these things is Voldemort.

*_what is going to happen to my babies if anything went wrong with me and James?_ At first, she shivered at that thought. Then, she felt relieved when she remembered Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus assuring her that nothing is going to happened to neither her nor James. They, also, promised her that they would take care of the twins incase if anything went wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hillary crying. Lilly rocked her in her arms trying to stop her crying, but she wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, the nursery door burst open revealing a worried looking James. "He's here! I don't know how he found the place, but he's…" he was cut short as they heard the front door down stairs blow up followed by a cold laughter.

"Run, Lilly", he demanded, "take the twins and leave"

"But", she muttered, "what 'bout you"

"I'm going to try to fight him, but you have got to go somewhere else safe", he said.

Lilly grabbed his arm before he exited the room and held tightly, "NO, I'm NOT leaving without you"

"Lilly, you know I love you and our twins so much, but this is something I have to do", he said kissing her quickly before running to face Voldemort.

"Ah, if it isn't James Potter", Lilly heard Voldemorts cold voice say, "Fancy seeing you here"

"I would say the same thing about you, but then I'd be lying", James taunted, "EXPELLIARMUS"

She heard them shooting spells back and forth at each other for a while before…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", the spell hit James squire in the chest and he dropped to the floor. Not moving.

Lilly stood there, unable to do anything. She was sad, scared, and heartbroken.

_Take the the twins and leave! _James last words echoed in her head.

She came out of her daze and locked the door and ran to get the twins, but Voldemort blew up the door before she could even reach her children.

"Give me what I came for or else your ending will be much more painful than your husband's", he demanded wand pointed threateningly at the twin.

Lilly stepped in front of her children protecting them, "NEVER!"

"Foolish Muddblood. You'll pay", he said angrily, "AVADA KEDAVRA", and Lilly fell dead on the floor with a last scream.

"Nothing could stop me from destroying you now, brats. Give my greeting to your mamma and dada" he raised his wand at the twins, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A whole new beginning:**

_I was walking in the middle of some kind of a street that I had never seen in my life. All the houses around me looked the same. On my right there is large sign writing on it _**_'Welcome to Privet Drive'_**_. I must be in a muggle place, because I have never heard of a magical street with that name. I kept on walking until I stopped at house number 4. Strange, why the hell did I specifically stop at this house? And why do I feel so strange? Just to think of it, what the BLOODY HELL am I doing at a muggle street? Subconsciously, I started walking towards the house and knocked on the front door._

_The door was answered by a boy with a messy jet-black hair. He had the same green eyes and the lightning shaped scar on his forehead as I did. He, also, looked the same age as me. I felt some kind of connection between me and this strange boy, it feels like I have met him before… weird…_

_I opened my mouth to say something to him, but I heard voices shouting 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in my ears._

I opened my eyes, startled, and sat up fast and straight on my bed. I heard laughter next to me and looked to find two boys laughing their butts off at me. One of them was pale with blond hair and grey eyes while the other was tall and had blackish spiked hair and brown eyes. They were none other than my two best friends; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

Oh… I'm Hillary Potter by the way, but my friends call me Hil or Hilly. I live at a famous school called '**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry' **Albus Dumbledore is its headmaster. He was kind enough to take care of me after Lord Voldemort Murdered my parents.

Anyway, I'm staying here at my best friend's house Draco for the summer. Then at the last week before school, I'm going back to Hogwarts.

"It's not funny", I screamed at them.

"It's hilarious', laughed Blaise.

"Stop laughing you bloody jerks", I yelled.

Finally, Draco managed to control his laughter and gave me his goofy grin, "happy 11th birthday Hillary". I smiled at him, "thanks, Draco"

Blaise on the other hand was on the floor laughing like a mad man with tears falling from his eyes. I shook my head at him in pity.

"Sorry 'bout the scare," Draco said, "I really didn't mean to scare you like that".

"Don't worry about t, Fred and George always do that to me", I said.

Blaise finally stopped laughing and stood, "man that was _so_ funny", I gave him one of my famous evil glares, "I mean um, happy birthday"

"Aw, thank you Blaise", I smiled innocently at him before punching him in the arm.

"OW, that hurt", he said rubbing his arm.

"Get ready, breakfast in fifteen minutes", Draco said as he left my room dragging Blaise with him.

I stretch my arms, got up, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Then I brushed my straight blood red hair and went down to eat breakfast.

As I entered the dining room, I found that Blaise and Draco were already seated, but there was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy anywhere.

"Mum and dad went to the Ministry early to finish some kind of business", said Draco seeing the confusion on my face.

I nodded before sitting down next to him and across from Blaise who kept annoying me with his giggles.

I just rolled my eyes at him. _What a jerk!_ I thought. Soon his giggles turned into crazy laughter.

"I swear to god, Blaise, if you don't stop laughing I'm going to hex you", I threaten him, angrily. He pretty much ignored me and kept laughing.

"That's it", I narrowed my eyes at him quickly thinking of a spell, "you asked for it, moron"

Next thing you knew, Blaise was hanging in the air upside down.

"Put me down you crazy witch", he shouted.

"Not if you said _please",_ I taunted him.

"Please put me down", he begged close to tears, "you're beautiful, brilliant, and the best witch ever known in the history just pleeaaasssee put me down"

"As you wish", I smiled innocently. I released him from my spell and he fell hard on the floor. _Oops!_

Blaise got off of the floor and went back to his seat acting as if nothing happened.

"Now that was hilarious", said Draco wiping tears of laughter earning a glare from me.

There was a POPing noise and Dobby the house elf wished me a 'happy birthday' and asked what I'd like to eat.

"Just some pancakes and pumpkin juice please", I replied. Dobby bowed then disappeared with another POP.

While eating our food, three owls came in through the window dropping a letter in front of each one of us. We all stared at the letters for a couple of seconds before exchanging glances.

"Let's open them on the count of three, okay?" I said. They nodded, "okay, one, two, THREE!"

The three of us opened the letters at the same time.

I started reading with an unnaturally fast speed.

"OH YEAH! I'm accepted at Hogwarts. WOAH!" Blaise shouted.

"Me too, ALL RIGHT!" Draco high fived him.

I groaned slamming my head a couple of times on the table.

Draco stopped me, "what's strong with you?"

"Apparently, I've been accepted at Beauxbatons academy and not Hogwarts", I gave them a pouty face.

"Dude! That's like the second most famous school after Hogwarts" Blaise said, "You should be happy"

"But I don't wanna be somewhere else", I whined, "I want to go to Hogwarts with you guys and my other friends"

"Aw, Ginger. I feel so touched", Draco said wiping an imaginary tear.

I hit him playfully on the head, "shut up, Blondie".

"Wait, isn't Beauxbatons academy like all the way in France", asked Blaise.

"Actually, no one _really _knows the real location of the school just like Durmstrang", Draco said giving us all a shock that he actually knows all that information, "but it does have a high percent of French veelas"

"Wow, I didn't know blondes knew all that", I joked.

Draco rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously Hillary, don't worry about it. I'm sure Dumbledore would send you a letter soon".

Just then an owl flew through the window dropping a letter on my lap.

"I swear to god, Draco. If I didn't know you any better, I would would've thought that you were a psychic", I hastily opened the letter.

"So, what does it say", they asked anxious.

I screamed and started jumping around happily.

"Does that mean that she got accepted at Hogwarts?" asked Blaise.

"Seems like it," Draco said laughing at my crazy excitement.

After I cooled down, I sat down calmly in my chair with a wide grin blasted on my face.

"So, when are we going to buy our school supplies?" I asked.

"I have to ask my parents first", said Draco.

"What are you waiting for then? Go tell them", Blaise said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "they're at work you idiot"

"Oh _yeah,_ I kinda forgot", muttered Blaise.

Draco let out a bored sigh, "I guess we'll have to wait until they come back"

_*joy!_ I thought.

"_Man!_ That's going to take forever!" exclaimed Blaise complaining the whole time.

Draco and I ignored him as best as we could.

_He's such a baby sometime!_ I thought.

* * *

HEYYY!!!

I wanted to thank all those who reviewed my story before I accidently deleted it!

Thank u for reeeeeaaaading everone!!!!!!!!

u guys rock!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Birthday Party**

Later that day, I was sitting in the dining room table between Draco and Blaise across form Lucius and Narcissus. In front of me was a large chocolate cake with my name written in green frosting surrounded by eleven silver-ish/white-ish candles.

"Make a wish", said Draco.

_What should I wish for? Damn, this is hard. I hate this part in birthdays. _Then, somehow for an odd reason, my thoughts went back to the boy in my dream…

I took a deep breath before blowing the candles with an unneeded help from Draco and Blaise. After eating cake and hugs and what not, it was time for the best part in birthdays…

_PRESENTS WOW!!_

We all went to the living room. The first present was from Draco. I unwrapped it and found a black box. I opened it to find a beautiful silver nickels with capital H&D joined.

"Aw, Drake, that's so sweet of you", I wrapped my arms around him giving him a tight hug, "I really love it"

"I'm glad" he said, "although my mum helped me a bit"

"I still love it"

"Anytime"

I turned my attention to Blaise, "well, Hun. Where's my present?"

He rolled his eyes tossing me a small box. I opened it to find a toy chaser riding his broomstick, "I would have gotten you something better if I hadn't spent all of my money on snacks"

"Aw, Blaisey. It's cute" I said giving him one armed hug.

Then I opened Fred, George, and Ginny's present. It was a box full of my favorite candies, such as Chocolate Frogs and Lolly Pops. Ron got me a charmed bracelet and a picture of me and him waving at the camera in front of his house. Percy, Billy, and Charley got me Hogwarts: A History. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got me a cute teddy bear. Last but not least, Lucius and Narcissus. They gave me a rectangular brown box. I opened the gift and couldn't stop the small gasp that came.

"Oh, my god", inside the box laid a familiar gorgeous wand.

"Eleven inches, Phoenix feather," Lucius said. I looked at him shocked. There was only one person I knew who had a wand like that.

"It's your mother's, Lilly's wand, dear" Narcissus said wrapping me in her arms as if I were her daughter.

"But…how'd you get it" I asked holding the wand like it was the most precious thing in my life, with tears running down my cheeks.

"Dumbledore found it on the ground" Narcissus said smoothing my hair, "he told us to give it to you"

"Thank you so much" I said burying my head on her chest, "you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Oh darling, it was the least that we could do" she wiped the tears off of my face, "now how about we try that wand?"

I gave her a mischievous smile before turning to my best buddy Blaise.

"Uh, oh" he said. I smirked pointing my wand at him. Before anything was said, he was hovering ten feet in the air. He flew hitting the wall before falling with a loud thud. "I'm ok" he said standing.

"Man, that was awesome" Draco raised his hand for a hi five, and I gave him one. Lucius and Narcissus gave me disapproving looks. Although there was a small smile tugging on the corner of their lips.

* * *

Well.. That was chapter 5

Tell me what you think, and sorry that it was short; I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!!

Thank you for reading ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Guest**

I woke up another morning panting and sweating having the same dream of the green eyed boy like I did every morning since my birthday.

_Why do I keep dreaming of this same boy every day? Why do I feel this weird connection every time I see him? It's like I know him from somewhere somehow?_

I groaned throwing a pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep, but sadly I couldn't. "Stupid boy, stupid dreams" Eventually I gave up and went to get ready for a new day.

After dressing and stuff, I decided to have a bit of fun this morning. I took out the muggle camera that Mr. Weasley gave me for my birthday 2 years ago. He had charmed it for me so the battery wouldn't finish or anything.

I headed to Blaise's room and knocked softly. No answer.

_He must be asleep, perfect timing for a revenge! Mowahaha!!!_

I smirked evilly quietly opening his door before stepping in. He was lying on his stomach on his bed with one foot dangling off of his bed and his head hidden under his pillow. I try to stop my giggles as I tip-toed closer to him and leaned down level with the pillow. I took a deep breath before shouting at the top of my lungs, "wakie wakie, Blaisey!" I bursed out laughing when he jumped in air before falling off of the bed and hitting the floor, hard.

"I hate you", he glared up at me.

I chuckled at him, "love you too". He glared more. "Oh come, it wasn't _that _bad"

"Not bad? Are you kidding me?" he shouted, "you almost scared me half to death"

"Hey, at least I didn't scare you as much as you had scared me on my birthday" I defended, offering him me hand. He took it.

"Oh come on" we both laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, "at least we're tied now"

"You're right," he replied. We both laid there in a long awkward silence.

I got up, "you should get ready we're going to eat breaky soon"

He waved carelessly at me, "yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"Just get your butt up and get ready would yah," then after thought I added, "DON'T fall asleep again. I'm warning you" and with that I left his room.

I was walking in the hallway as I replayed the video over and over. I couldn't help it. It was hilarious. Next thing I knew, I bumped into someone making us both fall to the ground with me on top. I laughed hysterically and couldn't stop myself.

"You done laughing yet?" someone asked from under me.

"No, not yet!" I replied laughing.

"Really now? Too bad, now get off," whoever it was pushed me and stood up. I realized that it was none other than my bestest buddy Draco. I gave him a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyed offering me his hand and pulled me up. "What's with the laughing fit anyway?"

I giggled showing him my camera.

"Oh wow, a stupid muggle camera how hilarious" he said with a false excitement. I glared at him.

"Not the camera, you nimrod. The video" I showed him the video and he literally fell over laughing like a mad man, err boy. I joined him in his laughing fit.

"That, that was …" he was laughing so much that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

After what felt like centuries we finally stopped laughing, but we started laughing again at seeing Blaise standing in front of us tapping his foot patiently and arms crossed across his chest.

"Well you two please quit laughing already? It stopped being funny centuries ago."

"Sorry, buddy," I said trying to gain my breath.

"It just too hilarious not to" finish Draco still laughing on the ground.

"Seriously STOP. It became really annoying" Blaise said getting red in the face.

Hallelujah, we stopped laughing and wiped the tears off of our faces. "Look sorry ok. But you have to admit, it was kind of funny" I gave him my puppy dog face that no one can say no to, "forgive us, please?"

"Ugh, you can't say no to that face now can you?" Blaise gave Draco and me a group hug before running downstairs.

When we entered the dining room, we found Lucius and Narcissus sitting on the table with... My jaw dropped...

_Dumbledore? What is he doing here?_

"Good Morning" they said in union.

"Morning" we replied. The three of us shared a look before we sat across from the three grownups. We ate quietly. Every now and them, Draco would give me 'what-is-he-doing-here' look and I would give him 'how-should-I-know' look back.

Finally after Draco kept giving me the 'look' for the millionth time, I've had enough.

"Professor?" Dumbledore stopped his conversation with Lucius and looked at me with his twinkling blue eyes, "yes, Hillary?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but" I muttered, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, what _are_ you doing in here?"

Dumbledore gave a small sad smile, "I have something rather important to tell you". I stared at him questionably before sharing a nervous look with Draco. "What is it, sir?"

"Patience, Hillary, patience. I will tell you as soon as we all finish eating"

Draco gave me a weird look, "what does he want?"

I just shrugged my shoulders at him before going back to my food, but I wasn't hungry anymore.

_What does he want to talk to me about? And what's with the blue look he's been giving me?_

_I just know one thing, whatever it is, it's can't be good!_

* * *

*** After breakfast

We were all sitting in Lucius's office. Draco, Blaise, and I were sitting on the chairs in front of Lucius's desk while Dumbledore sat behind it with Lucius and Narcissus standing on either side. They all had serious looks on their faces.

_Ok, I'm officially freaked out now!_

"Okay, so here we are. Can you please tell me what you wanted now" I asked Dumbledore impatiently.

"Hillary, be patient" scolded Narcissus.

I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself. _Ok, I'm cool._

Dumbledore cleared his throat handing me a letter. I took it with shaking hands, looking at the blue ink writing on the back,

Miss Hillary L. Potter

Lucius Malfoy's Office

Malfoy Manor

I looked at him questioningly. "Open it, it'll explain everything" so I tore it open and red the French blue writing,

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been accepted at Beauxbatons Academy. _

_The term will begin on August 27. We will be waiting your reply by no more than August 1__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madam Maxine,_

_Beauxbatons Headmistress_

I gave Dumbledore a weird look, "I don't get it. I already got accepted at Hogwarts"

"Hillary, I had to cancel your acceptance at Hogwarts" he said not making eye contact with me, " I'm making you got to Beauxbatons Academy instead" I stared at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Not believing that Dumbledore, the one who took care of me when no one else did, would do such a thing to me.

"WHAT?" screamed Draco standing on his feet, making the chair fall backwards. "You can't_ do_ that"

"Draco, stay out of this" Lucius scolded, "It does not concern you"

Draco stood there glaring at Dumbledore before looking at my pale face gaping like a fish. He shook his head disbelievingly before storming out slamming the door after him. Blaise followed not long after.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper staring at my hand on my lap, holding my tears that threatened to come out. Narcissus came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hillary, I'm doing this for your own safety" he said. That was it. I finally lost my temper.

I stood up shouting, "What do you mean for my own safety?" tears finally came out while my body shook with rage, "how come sending away from the people I ever cared about could be considered OWN safety?"

"Hillary, dear. Calm down" Narcissus said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go"

"Hillary, I already send a letter. You're going and that is final."

I glared at him, crossing my arms knowing that there is no way to come out of it, "when am I leaving then?"

"I would say the day after tomorrow."

I took a deep breath forcing a smile, "I guess I'll be seeing everyone during breaks then, huh?"

Dumbledore gave me sad smile, "I'm sorry, but you only have summer breaks"

I nodded my head sadly, "anything else that you need to tell me sir?"

He shook his head, "you may leave"

I left the room closing the door as softly as I could, before sprinting to my room. Jumping on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_I was walking in a deserted playground when I heard voices somewhere. I followed the source of the voices and saw the boy with black hair and green eyes and lightning scar, arguing with two boys who seemed to be our age. One of them is as skinny as a stick while the other was as fat as an elephant._

"_**Shut your mouth Potty**__" yelled elephant boy at the black haired boy, whose name turned out to be Potty. Whoa, what a weird name. Who in their right mind would call their son Potty. I just hope he doesn't have a sister, or her name would have been Poopa. Ha ha._

"_**What? Doesn't your little friend here know that your mamma calls you duddly-kins?**__" laughed 'Potty'._

"_**Shut up**__" yelled 'Duddly-kins'. What's up with them and their weirdo names?_

"_**Or what? Your gonna cry for mommy and daddy?**__" taunted 'Potty boy'. Man, that boy got some guts. Kinda reminds me of me…_

'_Duddly-kins' got a weird evil look on his face that makes you wanna go 'uh, oh'. "__**Say Piers, what do you think of teaching our dear Potty here a lesson?**__" 'Piers' got an evil smirk on his face. _

_Uh, oh. This can't be good._

_Before you know it, they both jumped on the poor 'Potty boy' beating the crap out of him._

"_**No, stop it. Don't hurt him**__" I shouted not knowing the reason for defending some boy I never even met in my life. _

_I tried to run and help the poor boy but a force was wrapped around me preventing me from going any farther. "__**NO, LEAVE HIM ALON. NO STOP IT**__" I screamed over and over again, but no one heard anything._

"_**Wake up**__", I heard someone shout in my ear as they shook me, "__**Hilly, please I'm begging you. WAKE UP**__"_

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing hard and shaking.

"Hilly, you alright?" I looked to find Draco sitting on my bed with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head finally able to breathe normally, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I gave him a small smile.

"Okay, if you say so" he said not convinced.

"So what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh, I was wondering if your coming to eat dinner down with everyone else or not?"

"I'll think I'll be eating here, thanks"

"Ok, I'll tell Dobby to deliver our food here then,"

"Wait Draco, you really don't have to do that"

"Hey I wanted to. Besides, you're my best friend."

I smiled brightly giving him a bear hug, "you're the best."

"DOBBY" he shouting making me cover my ears. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to bring our dinner in here"

"Yes, sir" and with that he left. Draco gave me a smile before jumping on the bed beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder, "you're the best"

"I know I am", I punished his shoulder, "OW'

"Shut up, you big baby" I smiled putting my head back on his shoulder, and he laid his head on top of mine.

* * *

Chapter 6 people

i tried to make it as long as i could!!!

the next chapter we'll be out soon and hopefully be a little longer... cross your fingers people!!!

hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading 33333


	7. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
